


Minestrone

by lazy_lemon



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	Minestrone

따뜻한 수프는 차가운 날씨와 잘 어울린다. 누가 그렇다고 정해놓은 것도, 꼭 그래야한다는 법칙이 있는 것도 아니지만 머릿가죽을 벗겨버릴 듯 뜨거운 태양 아래서 절절 끓는 수프를 마시고 싶은 사람은 없는 것과 마찬가지인 이치다. 적어도 아담은 그렇게 생각했다.  
유달리 더운 여름이다. 계절과 상관없이 제 일에 몰두하다보면 언제나 땀 범벅이 되기 마련인 주방과 달리 홀은 적정온도라는 것이 있다. 그 적정온도는 아무리 더운 날에도 뜨거운 수프를 마시는데 아무런 문제가 없도록 하는 것이기도 하지만 그렇다고 언제나 그 적정온도가 달가운 것은 아니다.  
며칠 전 눈가가 붉어진 채로 토니가 출근했을 때만 해도 아담은 이런 사태를 예상하지 못했다. 토니는 더위에 약한 편이었고 에어컨 바람에 예민하게 굴었다. 파리의 작은 스튜디오에서 살던 때에도 제대로 맞추지 못한 온도 때문에 잠을 설친 얼굴로 나타난 것이 한두번이 아니었기에 그다지 신경쓰지 않았다.

"감기기운이 있다더라구요."

며칠 전 상담을 위해 들렀을 때 흘린 로스힐드의 말 역시 귓등으로 들었다. 아담은 자신의 건강에 자신이 있었고 그 체력은 대부분의 요리사들에게도 적용되는 것이었다. 예민한 감각과 더불어 질긴 신경줄과 그보다 더 질긴 체력이 아니라면 쉽게 버텨낼 수 없는 직업이다. 그래서 아담은 그 감기라는 말이 조금 우습다고 생각했다. 하물며 지금은 재채기를 하는 직원이 늘어나는 환절기도 아니고 쾌청한 여름날이다. 앓아눕기에는 레스토랑은 너무도 바쁘게 돌아가고 있었다. 그래서-

"토니는 오늘 못나와요."

케이틀린이 여상스러운 목소리로 그 말을 전했을 때 아담은 누군가 장난을 치는 것이라고 생각했다. 하지만 아무리 주방에서 소리를 질러대도 서늘한 눈으로 자신에게 주의를 줄 그림자는 보이지 않았다. 아담 스스로가 지치고, 덩달아 주방의 스텝들과 홀의 스텝들까지도 질려가기 시작할 즈음 준비된 재료들이 바닥을 보이기 시작했다. 하루종일 아담에게 시달린 이들은 청소가 끝난 후에도 별 말이 없는 아담의 눈치를 보다 헬렌의 눈짓에 재빠르게 빠져나갔다.

"아담."

할 말이 있다는 듯 자신을 바라보는 헬렌에게 대답할 기운도 없어 그저 대강 손을 저어주고는 방으로 향했다. 하루 종일 어떻게 주방이 돌아갔는지 기억이 나지 않는다. 기계적으로 샤워부스에 쳐박혀 물을 틀었다. 머리 위로 쏟아지는 차가운 물에도 여전히 멍한 정신에 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 물에 닿아 따끔거리는 피부를 바라보다 그제야 화상자국이 두어개 늘어났음을 알아차렸다. 어디서 다친 것인지 손등 위에도 가느다란 실선이 그어졌다. 물에 씻길 리 없는 상처를 부러 더 문질러보다가 젖은 몸 그대로 빠져나와 침대에 몸을 던졌다. 강하게 틀어놓은 에어컨이 등줄기를 차게 식한다. 물방울이 흘러 시트를 적시는 것을 바라보았다.  
감기. 별 것이 아닐 것이다. 아마도 내일이면 토니는 말끔한 얼굴로 돌아올 것이다. 그럼을 알고 있음에도 침대 아래부터 묵직하게 고여들기 시작한 불안이 발목을 잡아당긴다. 스스로가 강박임을 인정하면서도 아담은 결국 자리를 박차고 일어설 수 밖에 없었다.  
언제나 일과 후 토니가 영수증을 정리하던 테이블을 마주할 엄두가 나질 않아 평소에는 이용할 일이 없는 로비를 밟았다. 나이트가드가 의아한 얼굴로 자신을 보라봄을 알았지만 그대로 몸을 틀어 걸음을 옮겼다.  
토니의 집은 호텔에서 그다지 멀지 않은 곳에 있다. 산책 삼아 걸어갈 수 있는 곳. 아담은 그것이 우습다고 생각했다. 원한다면 언제든 호텔에서 더 편하게 묵을 수 있을텐데도 토니는 '집'을 원했다. 하지만 스위트 홈을 외치기에는 또 집에서 머무는 시간이 너무 짧아 오히려 장기투숙객인 아담의 방이 더 집과 같은 모습을 하고 있다. 가까스로 구색을 맞추었을 뿐 드레스룸을 제외하면 변변찮은 집기도 따로 없어 마치 호텔의 한 구석을 떼어다 놓은 것 같은 침실만이 유일하게 사람냄새가 나는 곳이다. 그 빈 껍데기 같은 집이, 이제와서는 아무래도 좋다는 생각이 들었다. 그 집에는 토니가 몸을 누일 수 있는 침대가 있고 이따금 아담이 아무렇게나 사용해도 좋은 주방이 있다. 지금 아담 자신에게 필요한 것은 그 두가지였다. 토니와 주방.  
토니의 집과 호텔 사이에는 늦은 밤에도 문을 닫지 않는 상점이 있다. 아담은 어쩌면 그 가게 때문에 토니가 그 집을 골랐을지도 모른다고 생각했다. 신선하다기보다는 구색만 갖춘 과일이 박스 채로 놓인 입구를 지나면 인사는 커녕 눈도 한번 마주치지 않는 무뚝뚝한 주인이 앉아있는 계산대가 나온다. 그 너머에는 알루미늄 캔과 플라스틱 포장에 들어간 제품은 모두 파는 것 같은 어수선한 진열대가 빼곡이 들어차 있다. 정말 토니가 이 상점을 이용하는지는 알지 못한다. 하지만 이 상점 앞을 지날때면 고급 수트를 입고 먼지 자욱한 매대 사이를 오가며 통조림을 꺼내는 토니를, 아담은 즐겨 상상하고는 했다. 그 때문인지 아담은 이따금 마치 단골 손님이라도 된 듯한 기분으로 그 가게에 들렀고 그런 날이면 손에 들린 짐들은 고스란히 토니의 냉장고로 들어가고는 하는 것이다.  
이번에 아담이 집어든 것은 홀 토마토 캔과 역시 통조림으로 된 강낭콩, 그리고 열 두개짜리 큐브로 포장된 치킨스톡이었다. 구석에서 발견한 말라 비틀어진 당근과 샐러리를 들어올리고는 헛기침을 하자 느리게 고개를 돌린 주인이 희미하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 마지막으로 아담은 호텔에 가득 쌓여있을 판체타를 아쉬워하며 어둑한 냉장고 안에서 얇디 얇은 베이컨 한 봉지를 집어들었다.  
이 가게는 낮의 가격과 밤의 가격이 달랐다. 밤의 가격은 쓸어온 물품을 계산대 위에 놓고서야 알 수 있는 법이다. 적지 않은 금액을 계산기에 눌러서 들어보이는 주인에 지폐를 넉넉하게 쥐어주고는 봉투를 끌어안았다.  
아담은 어린 시절 치킨수프와 함께하던 겨울을 떠올렸다. 양파와 당근, 정체를 알 수 없는 고깃조각과 아마도 초록색이었을 야채, 강한 인스턴트 스톡의 냄새가 침을 고이게 하던 푹 끓인 치킨수프는 겨울이면 지겨울만큼 끓여대던 것이지만 그럼에도 이따금 감기에 걸려 열 오른 몸을 모포에 감싸고 침대에서 홀짝이던 순간만은 그 어떤 산해진미도 마다할 만큼 각별했다.  
익숙한 문 앞에서 잠시 망설이다 노크를 생략하고는 열쇠를 꺼내들었다. 소리도 없이 열리는 문을 따라 조심스럽게 들어선 집안은 쥐 죽은 듯 고여하기만 하다. 아담은 어쩐지 살아있는지 깨워 확인하고 싶은 충동에 사로잡혔다. 어쩌면 확인하고 싶은 것은 열 오른 얼굴로도 변함없이 아담의 행동에 대해 잔소리를 할 토니의 모습인지도 모른다. 침실로 향하려는 발걸음을 잡은 것은 싱크대 앞에 던져진 몇 개의 물통이었다. 아마도 하루종일 혼자 있었을 토니가 약과 함께 삼켰을 물이 아무렇게나 던져진 물통으로 확실하게 다가왔다.  
아담은 조심스럽게 물통을 모아다 한켠에 내려놓고는 냉장고를 열었다. 그 언젠가 아담이 넣어놓았던 양파가 고스란히 말라가고 있다는 것에 안도의 숨을 쉬었다. 냉동실에도 양파와 같은 날 도착한 베이글이 얼어있다. 아담은 양파와 베이글을 꺼내며 어깨를 으쓱였다. 감기에 걸린 아이에게 치킨수프처럼 좋은 것은 없다. 비록 지금은 치킨수프같은 친근한 이름 대신 미네스트로네라는 혀가 꼬일 것 같은 이름이 더 익숙한 곳에 서있다 하더라고, 결국 그 본질은 그다지 다를 것이 없는 것이다.  
미네스트로네는 쉽게 말해 이탈리아 스타일의 수프다. 남은 야채들을 던져 넣고 끓이고 끓이며 새로운 건더기를 추가해가며 만들어 먹던 수프가 언제부터 정립된 레시피로 자리잡았는지 아담은 알지 못했다. 사실, 알 필요도 없다고 생각한다. 기억속에 남아있는 맛을 따라서 몸을 움직이면 되는 것이다.  
토니의 냉장고에서 유일하게 먹을만 한 음식인 버터를 냄비에 듬뿍 덜어내서는 정체불명의 베이컨을 볶았다. 적당히 냄새가 올라올 즈음 그 위에 다진 양파를 넣어 투명하게 볶아낸다. 통조림에서 꺼낸 홀 토마토는 어쩔까 고민하다 그대로 냄비 위로 털어넣었다. 치킨 스톡과 물을 적당히 넣고는 휘휘 저어 냄비 속 내용물이 으깨지고 뒤섞이게 만들어 그대로 끓여낸다. 아담은 이 순간이 좋았다. 코 끝이 찡하게 올라오는 토마토의 냄새가 치킨스톡에 섞여서 끓어오르며 부드럽게 익숙한 풍미로 혀끝을 아리게한다.  
콩을 넣기 전에는 잠시 토니가 콩이 들어간 음식을 먹었던지 고민했다. 병아리콩이 들어간 샐러드를 먹는 것을 본 기억이 있지만 색깔이 있는 콩을 주방에서 거의 사용하지 않았던 탓이다. 하지만 망설이던 것도 잠시 통조림 속 콩의 반이 다시 수프 속으로 들어가고 선반을 뒤져 말린 허브와 언제부터 있었는지 알 수 없는 수상한 푸실리도 두어 줌 함께 넣었다.  
끄트머리가 말라가는 샐러리를 다듬고 적당히 주방을 정리하는 동안 파스타가 끓으면서 수프는 점점 더 죽처럼 끈적이기 시작했다. 냉동실에 오랜시간 얼려져있던 베이글은 녹을 생각을 않는다. 어쩔까 잠시 고민하다 어차피 파스타가 들어간 수프이니 빵을 필요 없을거라는 생각에 베이글은 밀어놓았다. 몇 번씩 저어가며 푹 익인 재료들이 흐느러지기 전에 아담은 불을 끄고 샐러리를 넣어 다시 한 번 저었다. 고급 버터의 향이 끈질기게도 남아 온통 통조림만으로 만든 수프라기에는 조금 어색할 정도로 층이 있는 맛을 낸다. 재미있다는 생각을 지울 새도 없이 수프를 접시에 담아 조심스럽게 들어올렸다.

"토니."

여전히 침묵에 잠긴 방 문을 두드리고는 조심스럽게 문을 열었다. 침대 옆을 더듬어 등을 켜고는 오렌지 색 조명 아래서 창백하게 눈을 깜박이는 토니를 내려다본다.

"아담?"  
"아침 먹으라고."

아직도 눈가가 붉다. 살짝 충혈된 눈 위로 손을 올리자 약하게 한숨을 쉬는 것에 절로 올라오는 웃음을 억지로 내리눌렀다.

"지금이 몇시......."  
"아침 먹을 시간."

약기운에 취한 것인지 잠에 눌린 것인지 평소보다 느린 말투가 총기를 잃고 늘어진다. 덩달아 늘어지려는 몸을 잡아당겨 침대 머리맡에 기대어 앉혔다.

"너, 누구 맘대로 이렇게-"  
"아프다며."

조금 정신이 든 것인지 평소처럼 조금 가시돋힌 목소리를 내는 토니를 막으며 아담은 수프 그릇을 들이밀었다.

"네가 없으니까 제대로 돌아가는 것이 없어."

걸쭉한 수프를 바라보던 토니가 아담을 한번 올려다보고서야 한 스푼 뜨는 것을 바라보고는 아담이 투덜거렸다.

"내일이면 어차피 출근할 거였어. 휴일을 하루 당겨 쓴 것 뿐인데 고작 그거 가지고 이렇게 유난을 떨어?"

입맛을 다시고는 무어라 맛에 대한 평가를 할 줄 알았는데 오히려 마른 입술을 비집고 나온 것은 아담에 대한 가벼운 힐책이다. 어쩌나 보려고 팔짱을 끼고 바닥에 앉아 토니를 바라보자 다시 한 번 스푼을 든다.

"그리고 아픈게 아니라 피곤한거야."

소금도 후추도 들어가지 않은 수프는 아마도 살짝 싱거울 터였다. 하지만 토니는 별다른 타박 없이 한 그릇을 비웠고 아담은 그것에 만족하기로 했다. 어쨌거나 제 멋대로 토니의 집에 밀고 들어온 것은 아담 자신이다. 그릇을 내려놓으려는 것을 재빨리 받아들고는 한그릇 더 주겠냐며 묻자 토니가 이번에야말로 깊게 한숨을 쉬었다.

"난 조금 더 자고 출근할거야."  
"수프는?"  
"너도 호텔로 돌아가던가 정 귀찮으면 소파에서 자. 담요는 알아서 꺼내고."  
"토니, 수프는?"

이불을 당기던 토니가 잠시 아담을 바라보았다. 푸른 눈이 반짝이며 음식에 대한 평가를 바란다. 토니는 사이드테이블에 놓았던 물병을 뜯어 한 모금 마셨다.

"또 저런거 만들거면 미슐랭 등급 반납해."

속살거리는 목소리에 아담은 그제야 참았던 웃음을 터트렸다. 몇시간 후면, 토니는 예전같은 모습으로 랭험에 돌아올 것이다.


End file.
